


Restart (the middle part)

by SiempreS



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:51:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiempreS/pseuds/SiempreS





	

Sam在一次本应该轻松的完成任务中受了伤。

那天你们在一间出租屋中杀了几个毒－－贩，正在处理那些白粉的时候，你注意到了对面楼里的异常，那是栋老年公寓，大部分窗帘都被拉了下来，只有一个比你们所在的楼层高出几层的窗户窗帘被拉开了一大半。

你以为是自己多疑了，但下一秒Sam就扑到了你身上，随之传来的是玻璃破碎的声音和Sam的闷哼。

她替你挡下了对面狙击手的一颗子弹，暗红的血从她的大臂流出。你躺在地上了愣了几秒，那颗子弹是冲着你左侧肋骨的位置打的，被击中的话不死即是重伤。

“Well done.”你耳机里的声音说，“She is protecting you.”

那是Samaritan派来的狙击手。你几乎无法相信，你的上帝差点杀死你或者Sam，只是因为他想确认Sam能否通过最后的测试。

而你眼前的一片红色告诉着你和他，她通过了。你利用了房间里的物资给她简单包扎，同时叫来了后援。

“你以前也这么蠢吗？”Sam忍着剧痛对你嘲讽地笑着，“那么明显的狙击位置都看不出来？”

“别说话，Sam.”你把取出来的弹壳扔到一边。

“别告诉我这不是我第一次替你挡枪。”她没所谓地动了动肩膀，“做你的搭档可真他妈辛苦。”

你的思维暂时有点混乱，因为Samaritan的行为和Sam的行为，不得不说在那短短十几秒内你受到了双重的“惊吓”。

“那会是什么人？”她咬了咬下唇，鬓角已经渗出了汗水，“John Reese吗？”

你停下了手上的动作，眼角不自然地动了动。

“我想是的。”你只能唐塞过去。

Greer当然是对这成果很满意，连Martine都投来了算得上震惊的目光。

而只有你知道，从她中枪的那一刻起，你对她的担心没有半分作假，正如她对你的。

Greer想知道你们现在是否可以放心地让Sam去处理相关号码，也就是Team Machine. 你以为Samaritan会给出肯定的答案，而他却告诉你再等一等。

 

 

某次你们一起阻止了一场爆炸之后，天色已经暗了下来，Samaritan让你带她去安全屋待命。你们在一家Steak House吃了晚餐，难得悠闲地走过纽约的街道，路过各种街边的小店，你给她讲着你随口编出来的，你们以前一起执行无关号码任务的经历，还有一些你从模拟中了解到的关于她的事。

你们路过了那家在模拟中出现过的酒吧的时候，你不由得停下了脚步。

“你以前很喜欢来这家酒吧。”你告诉她。

“我能猜到为什么。”她笑着撇撇嘴，抬头看看霓虹灯的招牌。

你打算继续向前走，和她一起回安全屋，然而她拉住了你的衣袖。

“Decima从不给员工放假吗？”你第一次在她脸上看到了真正意义上的，笑容，“如果是那样的话，我想辞职。”

那天晚上你们用伏特加把自己和对方灌得烂醉，就好像你们并没有在经历一场AI天启。自从上次那件事之后，你对Samaritan和Sam的感情都有了变化，虽然你隐藏地很好。

你们在吧台上开对方的玩笑，戳对方的软肋，直到最后借着酒劲差点打起来。耳机里Samaritan不停地提示你注意自己的行为，不要暴露，你最后不耐烦地关掉了声音。

你用凉凉的手掌贴上她发烫的脸颊，拇指按在她下唇上，抚摸着一道干裂的伤口，她晕晕乎乎地看着你，左手覆盖上你的手背，并把你拇指的一截轻轻咬住。

你们一起去了最近的一家旅馆，廉价，但方便，没有人问这问那，也没那么多规矩。你们撞开房门，凭着最后一点理智上了锁，然后任意自己沉溺于欲--望的深渊。

她上你的时候，你脑海中却不合时宜地想起从模拟中得知的、她喜欢一夜情这件事的小秘密。你闭着眼睛，却咧开嘴笑着想到，压在你身上的人不愧是热衷于一夜情的小二轴，技术真他妈好。不过她常年举枪的胳膊虽然更有力，但你整天敲键盘的手指要更灵巧。你们让对方享受了几次完美的orgasm，直到最后你们的酒劲都差不多醒了过来。

“That didn't suck.”你舒坦地躺在床上，手掌抚摸着她背上的伤痕。

“I thought there was plenty of sucking.”她挑了挑眉毛，瞳孔在室外照进来的灯光下发亮。

你闷声笑着，用脸颊蹭了蹭满是你们身上的味道的枕头。

“这是我们第一次上床吗？还是我们以前也会这样？在任务结束之后喝个烂醉来一发什么的。”她懒洋洋地问道。

“准确来说，这是我第一次扔掉了耳机为了跟一个人上床。”

“你要是没关掉的话，我会杀了你。”她伸出一只手摸摸你的耳朵。

如果你知道我从一开始就在骗你的话，你一定会杀了我吧。你这样想着，眼角有些酸胀。黑暗中Sam并没有注意到你的异常，她很快就睡着了，而且睡的很香。

你盯着她的侧颜，帮她把被子盖好。

 

 

你揉着眼睛走进洗手间，她穿着没系扣子的白衬衫站在镜子前刷牙。你从后面抱住她，懒散地把头垫在她肩上，两手放在她腹部的位置，那里还留着覆盖着吻痕的伤疤。

“干什么？”她停下来动作，别扭地动了动身子。

“就是想抱抱你。”你闭着眼睛，感受着她结实的脊背传来的温度。

你听到她鼻腔里发出一声无奈的嗤声，没再理会你，继续刷牙。

那时候你忽然觉得，站在镜前的不是两个每天经历枪林弹雨的特工，而在只是一个慵懒的早上一起洗漱的Ms. and Mrs. whatever.

那种说不出的难受再次涌了上来，让你几乎反胃。你不知道这种感觉是什么时候开始的，但现在你只要一想到Sam一直被蒙在鼓里，而你是欺骗她最多的人，一股负罪感就会油然而生。

负罪？这根本不是你，Samantha Groves，aka Root，前雇佣杀手，凤毛麟角的顶级黑客，Samaritan的交互界面会在意的事情。

你杀人不眨眼，虽然你不享受杀人的过程，但也不会感到任何负罪。

但你现在甚至对欺骗Sam这件事忐忑不安，甚至感到令自己所深恶痛疾的罪恶。

你担心Sam有一天会通过什么途径被Finch和Reese联系到，或者无意中恢复了一些记忆；你担心她会得知这一切的真相、她的过去和她真正的身份。

你惧怕的不是她会再次与你为敌，而是她识破了你的谎言。你不想就那样毁掉你们之间起始于欺骗，但却实实在在积累起来的信任和......感情？

去他妈的感情，你是杀手，她是二轴，哪里来的感情。你在利用她，仅此而已。你皱起眉毛，不愿意睁开眼睛。

但此刻你却觉得她刷牙的声音让你感到安心。

 

 

“想不到你这么敬业。”Martine坐在皮座椅上，两手交叉于胸前，而旁边的Jeremy则一脸坏笑地撇嘴。

你今早特意用了很多遮瑕霜，但还是挡不住你脖子上的一片紫红。

“这也是计划的一部分吗，Root？”Jeremy清了清嗓子，“增加信任感？”

“昨晚休息地如何，Ms.Groves.” Greer的声音在你身后响起，你转过身，正对上他蓝色的眼睛。

“Great. 她已经迫不及待要去处理相关号码了。”

“这可由不得她。”他说，“只要Samaritan认为时机还没到，我们就只能分配给她无关号码。”

“最近The Machine的人比前一阵子安静了不少。”Jeremy挠了挠他那总是抹了太多发胶的黑发，“或者他们正筹备着什么想要一步将军掉这盘棋的行动。”

你翻了个白眼，你才不相信Harold能做出什么让你意外的事情，他可是那种连只蚂蚁都舍不得踩死的人。

此时你新换的耳机里传来了Samaritan的声音。

他定位到了John Reese.

“我们不能让她去。”你急匆匆地穿过走廊，和他争论着该不该让Sam去处理掉John。

“只有这样我才能知道她是否真的......”

“如果这激起了她的记忆怎么办？”你停下脚步，看着走廊尽头的摄像头，“我们会前功尽弃。”然而你知道，你真正担心的是Sam发现了这是个诺大的骗局，你担心的是她会恨你。

“She has to go. This is a command.”

“Fine.”你点了下头，无奈地吹了口气，转身走进了武器库，Sam正从墙上取下一把狙击枪。

“Root.”她短暂地跟你打了个招呼，组装着她最爱的武器。

“你已经听说了？”

“嗯，那个差点杀了我的家伙。”她嘴角勾起一抹微笑，“他应该很惊讶我还活着吧。”

他会更惊讶你和我在一起。你没有说话，默默地看着她整理装备。

“愣着干什么？”她扔给你一件防弹背心，“我们去给他个惊喜。”

你们在皇后区的一家咖啡厅找到了John，他正在和一个无关号码交谈。

“我们也应该养一条狗。”Sam通过瞄准镜看着穿着白衬衫的大个子和在他脚边乖乖趴着的马里努阿犬，“说不定能派上用场。”

你有些敷衍地“嗯”了一声，心跳快地让你微微发抖。Samaritan的命令是让你们杀掉首席执行人John Reese，这个任务很简单，他似乎完全没有防备。

“现在可以动手了吗？”Sam已经等不及要射穿她曾经的、真正的搭档了。

“再等等。”你不知道自己在紧张什么，如果John就这样死了，Sam得知自己真正身份的几率就会又降低很多，但并不是为零......

“Root，他要离开了。”Sam调整了一下姿势。

“Eliminate the target.” Samaritan再次对你下了明确指令。

Shaw开枪的前一秒你耳机里传来一阵穿透耳膜的噪音，你疼地叫了出来。

“Root？”Sam本能地转过来看你，“What happened？”

那声音还是没有停止，你不得不摘下耳机，捂住险些失去听力的右耳。

“Shit...”Sam再次看了看瞄准镜，“I lost him.”

你陪她一起去追杀John，他正牵着那只叫Bear的狗往时代广场的方向赶去。

“我们不能在人群密集的地方杀他，Sam.”你拉住她的胳膊，试图让她和John保持远一些的距离。

“Samaritan说的？”她继续快步走着。

“我们现在不在阴影地图的范围里了，任何不合常规的举动都会让The Machine把我们识别出来。”你不安地望向走在前面三百米远左右的John，“我们不能......”

Bear忽然停了下来，John不得不扽了扽绳子，你和Sam赶紧转向相反的方向。

然而你再次转过头的时候，Bear已经挣脱了绳子朝着你们的方向跑来。

你差点直接拿出了枪，而John只是一副无辜的表情看着你们，丝毫没有要掏武器的意思。而Sam的手虽然也放在枪栓的位置，但她被使劲往自己身上又扑又舔、疯狂得摇着尾巴的Bear弄得莫名其妙。

“他很想你，Shaw.”John眯起眼睛笑了笑。


End file.
